Gudang Penuh Kenangan
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Apa kau pernah berpikir? Bahwa tempat seperti gudang dapat membangkitkan semua kenangan?  Last chapter is UPDATE!
1. Good Bye My Love

Hello, minna-san!

Yui is back!

Sebelumnya, Yui mau ngucapin makasih buat senpai-senpainya Yui yang udah ngereview cerita Yui sebelumnya

Yui akan berusaha merubahnya melalui fict ini

* * *

Kali ini dengan fict yang lain dari biasanya

Karena biasanya Yui bikin fict yang gaje

Tapi kali ini ga

Ya udah, pokoknya baca aja

Kalo mau ngasih komentar, kritik, ato saran, silahkan Review, occeeehh!

Dozzo, yoroshiku ne!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

_Apa kau pernah berpikir?_

_Bahwa tempat seperti gudang dapat membangkitkan semua kenangan?_

**Chie Deutz Yui-chan's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gudang Penuh Kenangan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter I : Good Bye My Love…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu saat seorang Hyuuga Neji membuka pintunya. Ruangan yang gelap itu kini tersinari cahaya –atau mungkin tidak sepenuhnya-. Kini, terlihat jelas bagaimana kondisi ruangan itu. Kotor, berantakan, lusuh, berdebu, atau mungkin yang semacam itu. Itulah kondisi ruangan yang sedang dimasukki Neji. Ya, ruangan yang bernama gudang. Gudang itu memang sudah lama tidak dikunjungi pemiliknya, jadi, jangan heran kalau kondisinya agak memprihatinkan

Neji mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Sampai akhirnya, ada suatu barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kotak musik berbentuk hati berwarna coklat yang tidak terlalu tua warnanya. Neji sempat menatapnya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya, ia mengambilnya.

Neji membuka kotak musik itu perlahan, dan terdengarlah lagu klasik kotak musik itu beserta sebuah boneka yang menari-nari di dalamnya. Ia tidak menyangka, kotak musik yang umurnya sudah kurang lebih 5 tahun itu masih bisa berbunyi walaupun suaranya tidak sebagus saat pertama kali ia mendapatkannya. Dan hal itu membuat pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Saat dimana ia mendapatkan kotak musik tersebut, dan saat orang yang memberikan kotak musik itu pergi dari sisinya…

5 years ago

.

.

.

_Sore itu, di taman, Neji sedang duduk-duduk ditemani suasana yang dingin namun cukup tenang. Itu karena suasana saat itu sedang mendung. Terlihat awan sedang bersedih, ingin sekali menangis. Namun entah kenapa, ia tidak mau menjatuhkan tetesan air matanya. Ya, suasana saat itu hanya mendung, bukan gerimis ataupun hujan. Dari jauh, Neji melihat ada seorang gadis yang menghampirinya. Dan terlihat, gadis itu memegang sesuatu di balik punggungnya_

_ 'Tenten? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?' batin Neji dalam hati tentunya_

_ "Ne… Neji.." suara Tenten yang terbata-bata itu membuat Neji menoleh padanya. Neji bisa melihat wajah gugup yang ditunjukkan gadis tersebut._

_ "Ya… Tenten… Ada apa?" Neji menjawab panggilan gadis tersebut dengan ekspresi datar. Seperti biasanya_

_ "A…Aku…Aku Cuma mau bilang, kalau hari ini kan ulang tahunmu, ja…Ja…Jadi…"_

_ "Ya?"_

_ "Jadi aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, aku harap kau mau menerimanya…!" Tenten dengan terburu-buru segera memberikan benda yang dipegangnya tadi kepada Neji. Sebuah kado bersampul lavender dengan bunga yang terbuat dari pita berwarna biru muda, yang membuat kado itu terlihat cantik walaupun sederhana. Neji sempat menatap kado itu sesaat. Memperhatikan kado itu lebih teliti, atau mungkin memikirkan apa isinya. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya, dan kemudian berkata…_

_ "Arigatou, Tenten-chan! Aku degan senang hati menerimanya…"_

_ Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Tenten sekarang, karena ia tak menyangka, Neji akan menerimanya…_

_ "I…Iya…Sama-sama…" jawab Tenten dengan gelagapan dan kemudian pergi dengan kikuk. Hal itu otomatis membuat Neji bingung. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya menatap Tenten yang berjalan pergi itu dengan tatapan 'I-don't-care'_

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. 'Tenten… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya… Aku… Merindukannya… Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia masih di Italia bersama keluarganya?'

"**Selama…. Aku…**

**Masih bisa bernapas...**

**Masih sanggup berjalan…**

**Ku 'kan 'slalu memujamu…**

**Meski ku tak tahu lagi…**

**Engkau ada di… mana….**

**Dengarkan... Aku…**

**Ku merindukanmu…"**

Merindukanmu

By : D'masiv

Ia merindukan Tenten. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah berpisah dengan gadis itu kurang lebih 5 tahun. Dan hal itu terjadi karena Tenten harus mengikuti keluarganya pindah ke Italia…

Menyakitkan?

Apa tadi aku bilang menyakitkan?

Tentu saja…

Coba saja kau bayangkan jika kau harus berpisah dengan sahabatmu

Pasti menyakitkan, bukan?

Dan hal itulah yang masih dirasakan Neji sampai sekarang…

.

.

.

Kehilangan Tenten…

Gadis yang dulu sering menemaninya

Gadis yang selalu hador di saat ia sedih maupun senang

Gadis yang ia harap dapat menjadi…

Menjadi…

Menjadi…

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, sudahlah, kalian pasti tahu apa yang diharapkan cowo Hyuuga kita yang satu ini

.

.

.

.

.

_Sesampainya di rumah, Neji membuka hadiah pemberian Tenten tadi. Sebuah kotak musik berbentuk hati berwarna coklat yang tidak terlalu tua warnanya –atau seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya-. Ia membukanya, dan terdengarlah alunan musik yang indah beserta sebuah boneka yang menari-nari mengikuti irama musik tersebut_

.

.

.

.

.

Ia kembali mengingat momen yang damai itu. Tapi senyumannya tidak bertahan lama saat mengingat kejadian selanjutnya…

.

.

.

.

.

_Saat ia akan meraih kotaknya, ia melihat secarik kertas jatuh dari dalam kotak tadi. Dan kertas itu berisi : _

_**Dear Neji,**_

_**Hadiah ini kuberikan karena 2 hal, yaitu :**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, 3 July**_

_**Hadiah ini sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir dariku…**_

_**Kuharap kau bisa mengerti maksud dari poin nomor 2…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tenten**_

'_Apa yang dia maksud dengan kenang-kenangan terakhir?' Neji sukses dibuat bingung oleh surat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar HP-nya berbunyi_

"_Ada pesan…" Neji segera meraih HP-nya_

_**To : Hyuuga Neji**_

_**Hari ini aku pindah ke Italia mengikuti orangtuaku. Itulah yang dimaksud poin kedua suratku. Aku akan berangkat puku 4 sore**_

_**Inilah saatnya kita harus berpisah…**_

_**Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi aku terpaksa**_

_**Aku harap kau mau mengerti…**_

_**From : Tenten, your bestfriend….**_

Neji terdiam membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak percaya Tenten akan meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahunya jauh hari. Apa ini sebuah kejutan ulang tahunnya? Jika ditebak, ini memang kejutan. Dilihat dari ekspresi Neji yang shock setengah mati mendengar berita itu. Tetapi, jika kau dapat mencerna kalimat itu dengan baik, kau pasti akan tahu, apa itu kejutan atau bukan

Apa semuanya harus berakhir?

Apa ini berarti kata perpisahan sudah didepan matanya?

Apa ini berarti ia harus berpisah dengan gadis itu?

Mungkin tidak ada harapan untuk meminta gadis itu tinggal bersamanya

"_Aku harus menyusulnya! Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak boleh pergi!" katanya entah pada siapa. Pada langit? Pada tumbuhan? Atau pada rumput yang bergoyang? Tidak pastinya_

_Ia segera menyimpan kotak musik tadi kedalam kotaknya, dan ia meletakkannya di atas meja bulat hijau di dekatjendela. Neji pun melirik jam_

"_Ya ampun…. Sudah jam 4 sore, aku harus segera ke rumahnya… semoga dia belum pergi" Neji segera berlari menuju mobilnya_

_Sesampainya di rumah Tenten, ia mendapati rumah besar itu sudah terlihat kosong. Tapi, ia bertemu dengan Shurei, pembantu Tenten yang masih tinggal disana_

"_Shurei, apa Tenten dan keluarganya sudah pergi?" Tanya Neji dengan penuh harap_

"_Mereka sudah pergi, Neji-kun, baru saja pergi. Maaf" jawab Shurei dengan perasaan yang tidak enak sambil memandangi Neji dengan tatapan sedih. _

Ia tahu Neji sangat menyayangi anak majikannya itu, karena itulah ia tidak rela mengatakannya.

"_Aku yakin kau bisa menyusulnya, Neji-kun, dia di bandara, dan pesawatnya berangkat pukul 4:15 sore. Itu menurut berita yang kudengar" lanjut Shurei berusaha menangkan Neji. Dan ia dapat melihat Neji tersenyum padanya_

"_Iya…kau benar, Shurei…aku masih bisa menyusulnya… benar… terima kasih, Shurei!" Neji segera memasuki mobilnya. Gadis berambut biru tua itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memegang sapu yang ia gunakan untuk menyapu halaman rumah yang kini tidak berpenghuni lagi. Oh, bukan…kini Shureilah yang menempati rumah itu. Keluarga Tenten adalah keluarga yang kaya raya. Tapi mereka tidak pernah sombong. Malahan, mereka selalu berpenampilan sederhana. Dan hal itulah yang disukai Shurei terhadap keluarga Tenten. Keluarga Tenten memberikan rumah itu kepada Shurei karena Shurei tidak pernah membantah dan selalu bersikap layaknya pembantu kepada mereka. Dan keluarga Tenten pun selalu bersikap manis kepada Shurei walaupun Shurei hanyalah pembantu mereka, dan Shurei merasa beruntung memiliki majikan seperti itu._

'_Ada gunanya jika kau selalu berbuat baik pada orang lain' itulah prinsip yang selalu digunakan Shurei. Ia adalah gadis yang cantik, baik, perhatian, suka menolong, dan…. Oh… mungkin semua sikap positif masuk dalam dirinya_

_._

_._

_._

_Tunggu dulu!_

_Kenapa kita bercerita tentang Shurei?_

_._

_._

_._

_Oke, kita lanjut_

_._

_._

_._

_Neji dengan kecepatan penuh memacu mobilnya menuju bandara. Ia hanya berharap pesawat Tenten belum berangkat_

_In airport…_

Tenten duduk termenung dengan wajah sedih. Ia mengingat saat-saat ia masih bersama teman-temannya, sahabatnya, dan Neji. Bercanda bersama, berlatih bersama, bersenang-senang bersama, dan sebagainya adalah hal yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun, dan ia tahu akan hal itu. Dan hal itu pasti tidak akan dijumpainya di rumah barunya nanti di Italia.

"_Pesawat jurusan Italia akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Harap semua penumpang menunggu di pesawatnya. Terima kasih" terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat. Dan pesawat Tenten akan berangkat 10 menit lagi._

"_Tenten, kita akan segera berangkat, ayo kita ke pesawat, nanti kita ketinggalan" ibu Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Tenten_

"_I…iya bu…" Tenten dengan lemas menjawab panggilan ibunya._

Ia sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya, Shurei, terutama Neji. Ia tak tega melakukannya, bahkan tanpa kata perpisahan. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, karena ini memang benar-benar mendadak

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba…

"_Tunggu dulu!"_

_Tenten merasa tangannya dipegang seseorang, dan pemilik tangan itu adalah Neji_

"_Neji? Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau…"_

"_Aku kesini untuk bicara denganmu!" terdengar Neji berbicara tegas_

"_A…apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Pergi meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahuku jauh hari. Kau bilang kau ini sahabtku, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau tahu? Aku kecewa padamu, aku akan merasa kesepian jika tanpamu" akhirnya Neji mengatakan kekesalannya._

Ia harus bisa mengakuinya, bahwa ia sedih ditambah kecewa kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia sedih jika harus ditinggalkan Tenten. Alasannya dapat kita ketahui setelah ini

"_Kenapa kau merasa kesepian? Kau masih punya teman-teman, apa lagi?" Tenten berusaha meyakinkan sahabtnya itu, tapi percuma saja. Usahanya gagal_

"_Aku tidak mau hidup tanpamu, kau tahu itu?" Neji berkata lebih halus yang membuat Tenten tambah tak tega untuk meninggalkan Neji_

Neji tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Air mata terus mendesak keluar dari matanya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis mengingat gadis itu

"_Kenapa kau tidak mau hidup tanpaku?" Tanya gadis itu lembut sambil menyentuh wajah Neji_

"_Kau mau tahu kenapa?"_

"_Tentu saja..." jawab Tenten dengan penasaran_

_Neji meraih kedua tangannya dan kemudian menggenggamnya_

"_Itu karena…aku…" Neji gugup menyatakan perasaannya sendiri_

"_Karena apa Neji?" Tanya Tenten yang masih penasaran_

Sungguh. Neji gugup untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut jika Tenten marah dengan perasaanya. Tapi ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan semuanya

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Tenten!" Neji mengatakannya dengan semua keberanian yang ia miliki. Ia berharap kejadian selanjutnya berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya_

Tenten terdiam seketika. Ia tak menyangka Neji mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi semua yang didengarnya bukanlah mimpi. Itulah kenyataan

"**Tak bisa hatiku merapikan cinta**

**Karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat**

**Meski bibirku terus berkata 'tidak'**

**Matamu 'trus pancarkan sinarnya"**

Sahabat Jadi Cinta

By : Zigas

"_Aku mencintaimu, Tenten…Dan aku ingin kau pergi, kuharap mengertilah! Tinggallah bersamaku, kita akan hidup bahagia…Aku berjanji akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu" Neji mulai bicara tegas lagi sambil menatap Tenten dalam. Tanpa ia duga, Tenten berjalan mendekatinya_

"_Hiks…Neji…Aku…Juga harus katakana bahwa…Hiks…Aku…Aku jugs mencintaimu!" gadis itu menangis dan memeluk Neji erat. Ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Neji, tapi sekali lagi, ia terpaksa. Ayah dan ibu Tenten hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Kini, mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan anak mereka_

"_Aku juga tidak ingin meniggalkanmu, tapi aku terpaksa…Aku terpaksa, Neji…" Tenten menangis lebih keras sambil tetap memeluk Neji_

"_Baiklah, mungkin kau benar…Inilah saatnya kita berpisah, mungkin disana, kau akan mendapatkan penggantiku, ya kan, Tenten?" Tanya Neji sambil membalas memeluk Tenten. Ia merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dengan kepergian gadis itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Tenten pasti lebih memilih keluarganya daripada dirinya_

"_Tidak! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Hanya kau yang kuinginkan, hanya kau yang kucintai, dan hanya kau yang ada di hatiku! Tapi…Aku harus…"_

"_Baik, aku mengerti" Neji mulai melepaskan pelukannya "Aku akan merelakanmu pergi, tapi dengan satu syarat"_

"_Apa itu?" Tanya Tenten tetap dengan rasa penasaran_

"_Kau harus berjanji tidak akan melupakanku disana" ujar Neji lembut dengan sedikit senyuman kepada gadis itu_

_Tenten terdiam. Lalu menjawab,_

"_Baiklah, aku berjanji…" Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti_

"_Nah, sekarang aku mau kau memakai ini, sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku" Neji memasangkan sebuah kalung emas liontin yang bertuliskan namanya dan nama gadis itu. Sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. Kalung itu dibuat saat Neji berada di Amerika, saat ia merindukan gadis itu di '__**Negeri Paman Sam**__'_

"_Ah, kalung ini kan…"_

"_Iya, aku ingin kau memakainya, dengan begitu kau akan mengingatku, dan ingat, aku akan tetap menelponmu untuk memastikan keadaanmu"_

_Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Ia hanya menatap kalung itu, tersenyum bahagia, lalu menatap pemuda berambut panjang yang berada didepannya, "Terima kasih, Neji!" ia kembali memeluk pemuda itu, tapi kali ini dengan perasaan yang agak bahagia_

"_Aku pasti akan merindukanmu disana" bisik Tenten dalam pelukan Neji_

"_Aku juga…Sangat merindukanmu" Balas Neji_

"_Pesawat jurusan Italia akan segera berangkat, harap semua penumpang sudah menunggu di pesawat. Terima kasih" kembali terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat, dan itu artinya, Tenten tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi_

"_Oh, tidak…Pesawat akan berangkat sebentar lagi, kita harus pergi, Tenten…" datanglah ibu Tenten mengingatkan_

"_Tapi, ibu…"_

"_Kita harus segera pergi, kau harus tahu itu…Maafkan ibu, tapi ibu harap, kalian bisa bertemu lagi…"_

"**Ku 'kan setia**

**Menjagamu**

**Bersama… dirimu, dirimu**

**Ooohh**

**Sampai nanti, akan 'slalu**

**Bersama… dirimu…..**_**"**_

Bersamamu

By : Vierra

"_Tidak apa-apa, pergilah…Turuti orangtuamu. Apa yang dikatakan ibumu benar, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi" Neji tersenyum pada gadis bercepol dua tersebut "tapi, kabari aku jika kau kesini lagi, ya" lanjutnya_

"_Hmm…Baiklah…" jawab Tenten pasrah_

_Dan akhirnya pergilah mereka, tinggallah Neji seorang. Ia masih sedih, tapi ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi ke Italia_

_._

_._

_._

Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir di pipinya mengingat gadis itu. Neji menangis. Ya, ia telah menangis. Jangan katakan ia cengeng, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya

.

.

.

Kesedihan…

Kesedihan yang sangat luar biasa…

Apa yang kau rasakan jika kau harus berpisah dengan orang yang kau sayangi?

Pasti sangan sedih rasanya

Sampai kau tidak bisa membendung kesedihanmu itu

.

.

.

Neji menatap kotak musik itu kembali, dengan tatapan datar dicampur sedih

.

.

.

Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu berjalan kembali di gudang itu sambil membawa kotak musik tadi bersamanya

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda lain, sebuah benda yang membuat pikirannya melayang lagi ke masa lalu…

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Uwaaahhh….

Apa-apaan ini? (=,=)a

Walaupun udah berubah genre, tapi gajenya masih kerasa. Haddduuuhhh…. TT_TT

Hmm… mengenai pembantu Tenten, namanya Yui ambil dari salah satu character Colourcloud Palace, Hong Shurei. So, ini bisa jadi fict crossover, walaupun Shurei-nya sendiri cuma muncul sekilas *digetok Shurei*

Yaah… baru kali ini bikin fict romance, jadi kurang pengalaman. Entahlah, masih banyak kalimat yang kurang dimengerti, karena Yui Cuma ngetik apa yang dipikiran Yui aja. Jadi sembarang ketik dech *digantung Readers*

Hiks… gak tega dech Neji dibeginiin ma Yui., masa cowo hadiah ultahnya kotak musik? Masa Neji-nya nangis? Gak tega juga sech, karena Neji qhan salah satu chara fave-nya Yui TT,TT… tapi ya mau gimana lagi, Cuma itu yang mendukung buat jadinya fict abal ini

Oh, pilihan lagunya udah cocok belum? Yui harap cocok lah ya…. Hhaaa… *dicincang*

Akhir kata, Yui cuma mau yang ngebaca musti nge-Review ini cerita. Kalo gak… bakalan Yui gaplok!

Oh, gak… yang tadi Cuma bercanda kog. Yahh… yang mau ajalah

Oia, buat Amira-chan, gomenn…. Yui bikin fict NejiTen, karena Cuma pairing ini yang cocok ama ceritanya *menurut Yui* tapi, Yui tetap ngedukung grup kita kok! *dilempar ke Amazon*

Buat Debb-chan, jangan senang dulu! Yui bikin ini karena Yui kasihan ama kalian *dilempar panci* lain kali Yui bakalan bikin fict NejiHina! *kalo bisa…. -plakk!-*

.

.

.

Arigatou gozaimasu!

.

.

.

Salam,

Chie Deutz Yui-chan

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?


	2. The Question Is Answered

Hello semuanya!

Ketemu lagi dengan Author aneh bin gaje ini =_="

Yui minta maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan

Sekali lagi, Yui mau minta maaf soalnya bagian yang ini agak ngawur –atau mungkin sepenuhnya-

Dan Yui ngucapin makasih banget buat para senpai-senpainya Yui yang udah ngereview cerita sebelumnya

Oia, Yui mau bales review sebelumnya nih

**Pink Uchiha**

Makasih ya

**Feba Males Login**

Woy, Debb... gua belum berpihak ama lu!

Tetap NejiHina is the best gitchu loh! *lebay + disumpel kayu*

Haha~ kalo masalah titik-titik itu gua cuma bisa ubah di story selanjutnya *dilempar bola kasti*

Reviewnya dikit banget... -.-

Ngambek ah... (?)

Haha~ gak mungkin Yui pensiun bikin fic

Secara bikin fic itu hobi Yui

Tapi, walaupun dikit, Yui tetap ngucapin makasih...

Arigatouu...

And sorry, if I my story is not good

Because, I'm a junior

Hhhaaaa….. *ditimpuk batu*

Haaah… pake belagak segala =,="

Ya udah dech, langsung aja

Jadi ketinggalan dech storinya

Silahkan dibaca

Kalo masih ada kesalahan, Yui minta REVIEW!

Dozzo, yoroshiku ne!

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Apa kau pernah berpikir?_

_Bahwa tempat seperti gudang dapat membangkitkan semua kenangan?_

**Chie Deutz Yui-chan's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gudang Penuh Kenangan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II : The Question Is Answered...**

**Previous story :**

…_Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu berjalan kembali di gudang itu sambil membawa kotak musik tadi bersamanya_

_Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda lain, sebuah benda yang membuat pikirannya melayang lagi ke masa lalu…_

.

.

.

.

.

Ia menemukan sebuah foto yang tergeletak di sudut gudang. Sebuah foto yang berbingkai kayu berwarna biru muda, dan tampaknya sudah berdebu. Pemuda itu mengambilnya, ia berusaha menyingkirkan debu dari foto itu, dan kini, foto itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas

Foto dirinya bersama ninja-ninja Konoha…

Foto itu berlatar belakang kantor hokage dan patung wajah para hokage

Indah sekali pemandangan di Konoha pada saat itu

Dan para ninja-ninja Konoha yang sangat unik

Hinata yang pemalu, Lee dan Gai-sensei yang bersemangat, Shikamaru yang terlihat malas, dirinya dan Sasuke yang terlihat dingin seperti biasa, dan lain-lain

Tunggu dulu!

Kenapa disana ada Sasuke?

.

.

.

Oh, tentu saja

Karena foto itu diambil saat Sasuke masih berada di Konoha

Saat sebelum Orochimaru dan Ninja Oto datang ke Konoha

Dan yang pasti, saat Sarutobi masih menjabat sebagai Hokage di Konoha

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu menatap foto itu lebih dalam. Neji dapat merasakan hangatnya kebersamaan saat itu

Hangatnya nuansa kekeluargaan…

Teman-temannya bagaikan saudara baginya, dan guru-gurunya bagaikan orangtua baginya. Dan kebersamaan itu tidak akan tergantikan oleh apapun, bahkan oleh permata dan berlian sekalipun

Kebersamaan saat itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijual

Kebersamaan saat itu adalah momen yang spesial bagi Neji

Mereka selalu hadir dalam kehidupannya

Mereka selalu hadir saat suka dan duka

Dan Neji tahu, mereka sangat berharga

Mereka….

Adalah teman yang sangat berarti bagi Neji

Oh, bukan

Mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat berarti bagi Neji

Merekalah yang membuat hidupnya berubah

Merekalah yang mewarnai hidupnya selama ini

Dan merekalah yang menyadarkan dirinya dari kegelapan…

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi, tidak jauh dari tempat ia menemukan foto tadi, ia mendapati sebuah foto lagi. Sebuah foto yang berbingkai kayu berwarna lavender. Dan foto itu adalah foto dirinya dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Fotonya bersama Ayahnya Hizashi, pamannya Hiashi, adik sepupunya Hinata, kekasihnya Tenten, dan sahabatnya Naruto

.

.

.

Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hizashi

Ayah menurut Neji adalah orang yang paling berharga di kehidupannya

Ayahnya-lah yang telah menjadikannya seperti saat ini

Menjadikannya seorang Hyuuga Neji yang sangat sempurna, sangat disegani, dan telah diakui kehebatan dan kejeniusannya oleh orang lain

Tapi, sejak kepergian ayahnya, Neji seperti merasa kesepian, karena biasanya ia hanya ditemani oleh sang ayah

.

.

.

Pamannya, Hyuuga Hiashi

Ia harusnya berterimakasih pada pamannya itu. Karena pamannya telah dengan lapang dada menerima kehadirannya sebagai seorang bunke. Walaupun ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan pamannya

.

.

.

Hinata...

Kini nama itu yang ada dalam pikiran Neji

Adik sepupunya yang selalu bersikap baik padanya, walaupun ia selalu bersikap sebaliknya. Hinata masih sanggup dan sabar menerima perlakuannya selama ini. Seharusnya ia merasa beruntung mempunyai adik sepupu seperti Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kediaman Hyuuga, 08:57 P.M**_

_**(Neji's POV)**_

_Indah sekali bintang malam ini. Memang menyenangkan melihat bintang ketika kau sedang sendirian. Aku dapat merasakan sejuknya angin malam membelai wajahku dengan lembut. Aku menolehkan wajahku saat kulihat seorang gadis berambut indigo mendekatiku_

"_Selamat malam, Neji-nii" gadis itu menyapaku dengan sedikit senyuman_

"_Malam, Hinata-nee" aku pun menjawab sapaannya_

"_Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum manis padaku_

"_Tentu, silahkan" aku mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk disampingku. Gadis itu hanya memberikan senyumannya padaku. Dia terlihat manis saat tersenyum_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau harus menemani Hanabi?" tanyaku padanya sambil menatap langit_

"_Aku ingin menemanimu malam ini, boleh kan? Hanabi sudah tidur. Tadi aku sempat menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya" jawab gadis itu sambil menatapku_

"_Tentu saja boleh. Aku menghargai itu" jawabku_

"_Hmm... bintang malam ini indah sekali ya, coba kau lihat bintang yang itu, indah sekali, bersinar sangat terang" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang di langit_

"_Kau benar. Bintang malam ini sangat indah. Karena itulah aku lebih memilih melihat bintang" jawabku sambil tetap menatap bintang_

"_Hoaahhm... aku lelah sekali hari ini... maafkan aku, kukira aku bisa menemanimu malam ini. Tapi aku lelah sekali. Semoga malammu indah, Neji-nii, selamat malam" gadis itu terlihat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah berlatih seharian bersama Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, dan juda Shino. Dan kini, gadis itu sedang melangkah masuk menjauhiku yang kini sedang sendiri_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-nee, tidurlah. Kau terlihat lelah sekali" jawabku. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut padaku, lalu berjalan masuk. Aku dapat melihat rambutnya menari-nari ditiup angin, dan tangan mungilnya yang terlihat kedinginan. Tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak bisa menemaniku, aku tidak memaksa. It's okay. Yang terpenting adalah dia bisa menemaniku walaupun dalam waktu yang kurang dari 5 menit_

.

.

.

**(End POV)**

.

.

.

**(Normal POV)**

Tenten, kekasihnya. Dia adalah gadis yang ceria. Dialah yang selalu menghabiskan waktu paling banyak dengan Neji. Tapi sayangnya, dia harus pindah ke Italia 5 tahun yang lalu, tanpa kata perpisahan karena Tenten terpaksa. Neji merasa, ia tidak bisa menyusul Tenten. Tapi, berkat Shurei, ia dapat menyusul gadis itu di bandara.

.

.

.

Dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal...

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Tenten adalah kekasihnya. Itu berarti, ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu selama 5 tahun, dan itu juga berarti, gadis itu sudah berada di Italia selama 5 tahun

'_Kapan ia akan kembali? Kapan ia akan kembali berkumpul bersama seperti dulu? Menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercanda tawa bersama, dan sebagainya? Aku sangat merindukan hal itu.'_

Tanpa terasa, ia kembali meneteskan air mata. Ia selalu berharap waktu dapat diputar kembali, tapi tidak ada gunanya, semuanya telah terjadi. Dan yang dapat ia lakukan adalah merelakan ini semua terjadi

.

.

.

Naruto…

Nama itu yang kini ada dipikiran Neji

Seorang bocah Uzumaki yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage

Bocah yang semangatnya hampir menyamai Lee

Bocah yang pantang menyerah, ceria, dan usil

Tapi, walaupun begitu, menurut Neji, Naruto punya satu kelebihan...

.

.

.

Naruto adalah orang yang cerdas. Ia mempunyai kata-kata bijak yang dapat memotivasi orang lain, termasuk dirinya

Dan salah satu kelebihannya yang lain adalah...

.

.

.

Menyadarkan pandangannya terhadap Hinata…

Naruto telah membuka matanya bahwa Hinata tidak bersalah sama sekali, atau mungkin tidak mengetahui apa masalahnya

Naruto juga telah membuatnya menang melawan Kidomaru. Naruto menegaskan bahwa takdir dapat dirubah jika kita berusaha

.

.

.

Dan kini, Neji telah mengerti. Banyak perubahan yang telah dialaminya sejak bertarung melawan Naruto pada waktu ujian chuunin. Ia yakin ia akan menang

Tapi, apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

Ia kalah dari Naruto…

Naruto telah membuktikan bahwa takdir memang dapat dirubah

.

.

.

Dan sejak saat itu, Neji berubah

Kini, ia dapat menerima Hinata di kehidupannya, menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Hinata. Dan mungkin, hal itulah yang diinginkan Hinata sejak dulu

Naruto adalah pembawa perubahan yang hebat

'Terima kasih, Naruto…'

Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Neji. Ia tidak tahu akan berkata apa lagi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Pada Hinata, pada Naruto, dan pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Tapi, kenapa hanya Naruto yang ada dalam pikirannya?

Kenapa bukan yang lain?

Itulah yang masih menjadi tanda tanya besar. Hanya Naruto sahabat yang paling berharga bagi Neji.

.

.

.

Tapi, peperangan 3 tahun yang lalu telah memisahkan dirinya dan sahabat baiknya itu...

Naruto gugur dalam peperangan itu. Peperangan yang dipimpin Orochimaru. Dan Naruto gugur saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke

Dan hal itu membuat perasaannya terpukul lagi

Lagi-lagi ia harus kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Mulai dari kekasihnya yang pindah ke Italia, kemudian disusul oleh sahabatnya yang pergi ke surga

Sejak kepergian sahabatnya itu, Neji lebih suka menyendiri. Menurutnya, tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat dijadikan sahabat selain Naruto

'_Bagaimana bisa diriku bernasib seperti ini? Kehilangan orang yang kusayangi dalam selisih waktu 2 tahun?'_

Neji selalu menggumamkan kata-kata itu dalam lamunannya. Dan pertanyaan itu hanya dapat dijawab oleh waktu

.

.

.

.

.

"Tok tok tok!"

Tak disangka, ada orang mengetuk pintu rumah besar itu. Seketika, Neji sadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera berlari kedalam rumah. Tak lupa ia meletakkan kotak musik serta 2 foto tadi di meja ruang keluarga

"Iya, siapa?" tanya Neji penasaran dengan tamunya itu

"Bukalah dulu, dan kau akan tahu" terdengar suara sang tamu. Dan suara itu seperti tidak asing bagi Neji. Ya, seperti suara kekasihnya, Tenten

.

.

.

Saat ia membuka pintu, barulah ia tahu siapa tamunya. 3 orang yang sampai saat ini dia rindukan. Hinata, Hiashi-sama, dan Tenten

Ada 3?

Bukannya ada 5?

Ah, kau pasti tahu dimana 2 orang lagi

.

.

.

"Kalian? Apakah ini benar kalian?" tanya Neji tak percaya dengan 3 tamunya itu

"Tentu saja, Neji-nii... ini kami. Apakah kau terkejut?" Hinata mewakili mereka berbicara

"Tenten, kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan memberitahu jika kau akan kembali. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali?" tanya Neji pada Tenten

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini kejutan. Sekolahku kebetulan sedang berlibur, jadi aku menghabiskan liburanku disini. Maaf ya..." alasan Tenten yang singkat dapat membuat Neji percaya. Ini memang sebuah kejutan. Saat itu sekolah memang sedang liburan semester, karena saat itu bulan Desember

"Apa kau merasa ini momen spesial, keponakanku?" Hiashi, pamannya angkat bicara

"Tentu saja. Ini merupakan momen special bagiku. Aku memang sudah lama memimpikan ini. Oh, silahkan masuk, aku jadi lupa karena merasa surprised" Neji mempersilahkan tamu spesialnya masuk dan duduk

"Loh, itu kan kotak musik yang kuberikan padamu dulu. Kau masih menyimpannya ya?" tiba-tiba Tenten meihat kotak musik yang diletakkan Neji diatas meja ruang keluarga, saat ia akan membuka pintu tadi

"Dan ini kan, foto kita saat masih bersama Naruto-kun dan Hizashi-sama? Dan kau masih menyimpannya, Neji-nii. Kau memang orang yang hemat" Hinata juga mendapatkan sebuah foto ditempat yang sama

"Dan yang ini... foto kalian bersama ninjs-ninja Konoha, ya kan?" Hiashi juga menemukan sebuah foto lain

"Hahaha... kalian semua benar. Itu barang-barang kita dulu. Aku menemukannya di gudang, dan aku tidak menyangka aku masih menyimpannya" Neji tertawa kecil dengan semua tebakan tamunya

"Aku seperti kembali kemasa lalu. Saat kita masih berkumpul bersama. Saat semuanya masih ada disini" kata-kata Hiashi membuat semuanya terdiam. Memang benar, mereka telah berkumpul kembali, tapi masih ada kekurangan. Mereka hanya berempat.

.

.

.

Hening sesaat

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiashi yang merasa aneh

.

.

.

Hening lagi

.

.

.

"Hahaha~~~" mereka berempat lalu tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas

Dan kini terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan itu. Mereka telah berkumpul kembali. Walaupun tidak sehangat saat mereka masih berenam, tapi paling tidak, mereka masih dapat berkumpul. Hangatnya suasana kekeluargaan

Kehangatan... yang tidak akan ditemukannya dimanapun...

Dan tidak akan ada orang yang dapat memisahkannya...

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari...**

Hoaaahhhmm... cerita yang bikin ngantuk

Endingnya gaje pula =,="

Mengenai kenangan Neji dan Naruto, itu bukan Yaoi loh! Tapi itu menceritakan persahabatan antara Neji dan Naruto

Neji ma Naruto sahabatan?

Sejak kapan?

Setau Yui ya, Naruto itu sahabatannya ma Sasuke, bukan ma Neji

Tapi... yahh... itulah hebatnya Yui, bisa menciptakan persahabatan baru *Plakk!* Semoga aja Neji ma Naruto benar-benar sahabatan ya. Tapi itu sih, tergantung Masashi Kishimoto-senpai. Hhhaaaa...! *Dilempar sendal*

Yui berharap bisa buat banyak adegan kebersamaan (?) NejiHina disini, tapi waktu gak mendukung. Yui gak punya banyak waktu jg sih sebenernya

Ya ampun, kalo Yui boleh jujur, ini cerita... asli, ngayal bangetttt! Gak masuk akal sama sekali *dilempar ampe langit ke-8 (?)*

Karena Yui ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagu soundtrack-nya Naruto. Hhuufftt...

Oia, fict ini terinspirasi dari cerita asli Naruto dan fict senpai-senpainya Yui. Tapi Yui gak niru banyak-banyak kog, sisanya hasil pikiran dan imajinasi Yui sendiri. Yang merasa fict-nya ada yang sedikit mirip sama cerita ini, bilangin ya!

Dan sekarang Yui mau endingin nih fict. Komputer udah Yui pake seharian, ampe kena marah bokap ampe 5 kali. Hahaha... mohon jangan ditiru... TT_TT

.

.

.

Arigatou gozaimasu!

.

.

.

Salam,

Chie Deutz Yui-chan

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
